SuperLemonInfo
= assumed alt title screens: 1 2 3 = = disclaimer: All the information on this page has been gathered from the lamezone tumblr or pieced together with assumptions. = INFO Superlemon is a concept adventure game designed by Cate Wurtz. "SUPERLEMON When "unfathomable horror" is UNLEASHED in 'apartment complex or hotel' top floor. slacker protagonist must 'get out of building!!!!' stonersploitation dramedy/horror/art house babble" - Lamezone Tumblr As far as we know SUPERLEMON is an adventure game set in Puke City. With Berkeley finding herself at the top floor of an hotel while her stalker Brother Marcus arrives with the Cult Of The Crow. Reality begins to crumble, and Berkeley must escape both the horrors from beyond her sanity and the radical Crow Cult. File:Tumblr mlwqyo9GVt1qfd9wso1 1280.png|right|444x444px circle 397 530 10 Bottom Floor desc none KNOWN CHARACTERS BERKELEY -''' Main character of SUPERLEMON. There is something unknown about herself that Brother Marcus claims is the reason he stalks[1][2][3]her. '''BERKELEY FORMS BERKELEY sr - The oldest of the Complete Berkeleys. She smokes strains to access portals and status effects. Her levels take place in THE HOTEL. Favorite Strain: LI'L LISAS SLURRY tips n tricks: keep your inventory full of weed or the terror will shred you to pieces BERKELEY jr jr jr - The youngest of the Complete Berkeleys. Her levels take place in A Suburban Home. favorite milk: STRAWBERRY tips n tricks: fear DARK. find FLASHLIGHT. BERKELEY jr - The second oldest of the Complete Berkeleys. She smokes djarums probably. Her levels take place in A School. favorite blend: CLOVES tips n tricks: unlock alternative costume by paying for DLC BERKELEY jr jr - The second youngest of the Complete Berkeleys. Her levels take place in A Dungeon. favorite cookie: NO BAKE CHOC. OATMEAL tips n tricks: equip sword. please PARTIAL BERKELEYS - These Berkeleys have not fully formed resulting in hostile and aggressive creatures. COMPANIONS/MERCHANTS AVALON Not much information is available about her. Although she favors ranged weapons. She is a merchant who shows up throughout various portals. BELLADONNA Not much is known about Belladonna either. She favors melee weapons. She also seems to be a merchant who shows up throughout various portals. KNOWN ENEMIES PARTIAL BERKELEYS Partial Berkeleys seem to be fragmented memories that manifest as twisted versions of herself. They look to all be hostile and lack any thoughts beyond consumption. And there may be an infinite amount of them. THE CROW The Crow are a cult dating back to an unknown time. They are fanatical and willing to do anything to preserve the order. They are featured in Crow Cillers. BROTHER MARCUS Brother Marcus is a particular member of The Crow with many secrets to hide from them. Marcus is also obsessed with Ynce Ince and Berkeley. Declaring that a GREAT and POWERFUL destiny awaits her before giving her a small Metroid keychain and leaving. He is also featured in Crow Cillers. He is a psychopath killing or deceiving anyone in the way of his goal. ???? A planned antagonist with the desire to completely destroy Berkeley throughout Ynche Ince. The concept was scrapped. But she still looks mega cool. GAMEPLAY b